spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Padres Del Fuego
About '''Padres del Fuego '''is a volcanic island in the southern portions of the Caribbean Sea. Originally a Spanish colony, it is now controlled by the British Empire, who have moved in to occupy the lucrative silver mines of the island, as well as the massive fortress that was built there by the Spanish years ago. Padres is most well-known for the massive volcano that sits at its center, from which is gets its name, which translates to "fathers of fire" in English. History Founding and El Patron The isle of Padres del Fuego was founded at the height of Spanish Imperialism, when conquistadors were being dispatched all over the known world, to colonize it for the Spanish Empire. Padres specifically was founded by the legendary conquistador, Humberto Diaz, more commonly known by his moniker, El Patron. El Patron used the volcanic colony as his base camp for his conquests in the New World, specifically the Caribbean, and established two towns there: Los Padres and Las Puglas, as well as a fortress, known as Fuerte de Fuego. While on his expeditions, Patron borrowed significant amounts of money from the colonists and shopkeepers on Padres, and gave some of his weapons as collateral until he could pay off the debts he owed to the citizens of the island. However, as time went on, the colonists grew weary of waiting for the conquistador to give them what they were owed, so they demanded that he hand over his vast cache of weapons to compensate them for their losses. Patron refused, and fled Padres, disappearing from the face of the Earth. British Rule Sometime after their Spanish rulers abandoned them, the citizens of Padres fell under British rule. In mid-1700s, the British discovered that Padres del Fuego was rich in silver, and created a mine near the center of the volcano. The East India Trading Company operated this mine, and, as such, it would later be known as Beckett's Quarry. The British Royal Navy also moved into Fuerte de Fuego, and renamed it Fort Dundee. Padres del Fuego proved to be a lucrative investment for the British Empire, however, dangers soon arose when Jolly Roger raised long-deceased Spanish soldiers from their graves on the island to join the ranks of his Undead armies. The Undead completely overran the town of Las Puglas, led by the Undead Spaniard General Corazón Oscuro. The Battle of Padres While the Navy were more preoccupied the forces of the Undead, pirates began to frequent the island on a more regular basis. On April 8th, 1742, the Battle of Padres occurred between the British forces and the pirates of the Brethren Court, when the EITC sent its forces out to combat Brethren ships in the vicinity of the island. After hours of fighting, the isle of Padres and the waters surrounding it were obscured with smoke, making combat at sea difficult, and giving the pirates enough edge over the massive EITC warships to triumph. With the EITC fleet defeated, the pirates went ashore on Padres. However, a horde of Undead led by Captain Ezekiel Rott, a living pirate captain who serves Jolly Roger, converged on the island, and attacked the pirate forces. In the end, the pirates were victorious, and the Undead retreated. The pirates had little time to celebrate their victory. In the aftermath of the battle, the ground began to shake violently, and the volcano at the heart of Padres erupted. The eruption wreaked mayhem and destruction across the island, but it was nothing compared to what succeeded it. The East India Trading Company had been stockpiling massive amounts of gunpowder in the caves beneath the island, and this stockpile was ignited during the eruption. An explosion the likes of which men have seldom seen rocked the island, sending out a shockwave as far away as Devil's Anvil. Between the earthquakes, the subsequent volcanic eruption, and the conflagration caused by the gunpowder, the landscape of the island of Padres was changed forever. Invasion of Padres del Fuego Subsequent to the Battle of Padres, Jolly Roger was not finished with the island of Padres del Fuego. Rumor had it that he was searching relentlessly for something that he believed would give him the final edge he needed to defeat the pirates, British Royal Navy, and East India Trading Company, and finally accomplish his goal of sole dominance over the Caribbean. He seemed convinced that, whatever he was searching for, it was most certainly located on Padres. And so the Undead forces invaded the island time after time, but were defeated by the combined forces of the three enemies they strove endlessly to conquer. It was eventually discovered that Jolly Roger believed that the Cursed Blades of El Patron, along with the rest of the conquistador's cache of weapons, were located on the volcanic isle, though it would also later be discovered that the Undead fiend was horribly incorrect, and the true location of the Cursed Blades he sought was the island of Raven's Cove. Current Currently, the island of Padres del Fuego remains peacefully under the control of the British Empire and the East India Trading Company, and the Kingdom of Spain has expressed little to no desire to claim the island that was once its colony. Known Artifacts The Heart of Padres del Fuego Years back, when explosions destroyed Padres Del Fuego, a hidden cache of El Patron's weapons, specifically those of the Bloodfire type, were consumed by earth and magma. As Jolly Roger raised the slain Spanish buried on Padres into his service, he learned the dark secrets of the weapons' whereabouts. The volcano's constant lava flows finally unearthed these weapons deep in its winding caverns. It is said that the cutlasses in this cache were fused together into one blade, creating a powerful and legendary weapon that could harness the fiery power of the volcano's core itself: the Heart of Padres del Fuego. Since rumors of its creation first began, the Spanish have taken a great interest in the recovery of this blade, specifically Prince Ezequiel Clemente, a known connoisseur of fine weapons. Category:Location Category:Island